Moments worth living for
by TheONLYPenguinNotInvited
Summary: A series of one shots about Bella having a special moment with each of the Cullens. WARNING: Major Fluff Alert!
1. Chapter 1: Carlisle

**Hello Fan fiction Readers! This is a new story of mine, I hope you like it! Just to let you know… I am still going to write both Bronze haired boy and I love you to the moon and back. I just decided that my life was to easy! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Twilighter12: Can I pleeeeeeeeeeassssssse own twilight? **

**SM: NO! **

B: POV

_Thank God! School is finally over. _I walk out of the run down building, towards my rusty, old Chevy. Today was way to long for my liking. Edward had gone hunting in Appalachia with Emmett and Jasper, and Alice, Rose, and Esme went shopping in Paris, so I was all alone at school today. Edward had been very reluctant to leave my side since we got back from Italy a few weeks ago, and I practically had to push him out my window to get him to eat. I am pulled out of my inner monologue by the most nasally and annoying voice I have ever heard, Lauren.

"So, Edward dump you again?" She sneers from behind. _Just stay calm. Edward didn't leave, Edward Didn't Leave. Edward. Didn't. Leave. _

"I bet he just used this camping trip as an excuse to run away. I know _I _would." Says Jessica, aka Laurens little minion. Jessica hasn't forgiven me for my little 'mental breakdown' when we tried to go shopping. Both Lauren and Jessica have decided that I am undeserving of Edward, and therefore have done everything in their power to make my school life miserable.

"Face it Smella, Edward is _way_ to go for you. I bet he is on his way back to California right now." I can't handle it anymore. I drop my bag and run blindly in the direction of the forest, not caring who sees me.

_They're right; Edward is too good for me. He probably just told me that he was going hunting to keep me from following them. They must have left again. He didn't even say good bye! _

I am pulled out of my reverie by a stabbing pain in my leg. Looking around, I realize that I am in the middle of nowhere! I try to stand up so I can find my way back to the school, but the pain is too intense. My ankle is starting to swell, and it is turned at an odd angle, but that is not the bad part. When I tripped, I managed to roll a heavy tree branch onto my leg. I try to kick it off, but it is way too heavy. I begin to feel the circulation leave my leg. Not Good.

"HELP!" I shout in agony "PLEASE!" I begin to sob from the amount of pain, physical and emotional, that this entire situation has thrust upon me. I wish I could just shut down, like when Edward left the first time, but the pain is too great.

"Bella?" asks a musical voice from behind, a voice I would recognize almost as easily as Edward's.

"Daddy!" I sob. Carlisle runs over to see what's wrong, quickly finding he source of my pain. He pulls the branch off my leg, pulling me into a cradle position on his lap.

"Shhhh… it's alright Sweetheart." He says, helping me to finally stop sobbing.

"What happened?" I tell him about what Lauren and Jessica said and how I feel and hurt my ankle. I've never seen Carlisle mad before. Even when James tried to kill me, Carlisle had this calm façade that helped to keep everyone, except Edward of course, from blowing a casket. Now, he looked like he wanted to rip someone to pieces.

"Daddy?" I whimper, snapping him out of what ever day dream he was in.

"Come on Sweetie, I need to get that ankle of yours in a cast." He picks stands up gently, careful not to jostle me, and begins running back towards the school.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I _was_ in the middle of nowhere.

"Alice." Is his simple reply. Of course. Alice would have seen this happening and told him where to find me. Carlisle sets me down carefully when we get to his car, before running over to his side and taking off at a pace that could rival Edward's.

"Do all of you Cullen's drive his fast?" I ask grabbing the little safety handle.

"Well, Esme only goes around 20 miles over, but the rest of us go around 50-60 miles over the speed limit." I look at him in shock. _50-60 miles! _ I knew they drove fast, but not _that _fast. We get to the Cullen Mansion in around 5 minutes, thankfully. My ankle is now a disturbing blackish blue color and it hurts. A lot. Carlisle has me out of the car and in his arms before I can blink. He carries me up the stairs and into his office.

I have always loved Carlisle's office. The numerous portraits of his family through out the years are a great pass time, and every single picture in here has a story behind it.

"Ok, Sweetie. I'm going to have to reset your ankle. I'm warning you now, it is going to hurt." I nod my head quietly, preparing myself for the pain.

"1…. 2…. 3!"

Snap!

"OW!" I cry, I guess I didn't prepare myself very well. Carlisle hugs me tightly.

"Well, now that the bad part is over, all I have to do is put the cast on. What color?"

I think about it for a few minues before answering

"Black" He looks at me questioningly, so I explain.  
"If I get black, Mike can't write love notes on it, and Alice can't force me to wear outfits that match my cast, Black goes with everything." He looks amused, but gets the casting supplies from who knows where. **(A.N. Carlisle knows where ;)) **A comfortable silence had permeated the room.

"You called me Daddy." Carlisle says suddenly, confusing me.

"Huh?"

"In the woods, you called me Daddy." I realize that I had indeed called him Daddy.

"Oh Yeah, well-it's just- I – you"

"I don't mind" he says interrupting my struggle to complete a sentence.

"You don't?" I ask, slightly shocked, but mostly relieved.

"No, I actually liked it." I smile widely, hugging him with every ounce of human strength I had. I guess every bad day, has an upside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you guys SO much! I have never had this many reviews for one chapter! Everyone who reviewed me gets a virtual cookie and a plush Bella doll! So, incase anyone was wondering, I am writing more than one one shot in this story, as you can see! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I asked my dad if he would buy me Twilight, he said no. **

**I asked my mom if **_**she **_**would buy me Twilight, she said no. **

**I asked my two best friends if **_**they **_**would buy me twilight, one slapped me in the head and the other told me to shut up and admit that I don't own twilight. **

B POV

"No, Mom! I don't want to move to Florida." I say into the phone _again_. My mother had been trying to convince me to move to Florida for 20 minutes.

"Bella, you need to face the fact that Edward is not coming back. He doesn't love you anymore! Now I am not trying to be mean honey but you need to get over it!" says Renee into the phone. **(A.N: Oh no she didn't!) **I almost drop the phone in surprise. _I guess no one told Renee that the Cullens are back. _

"Mom" I begin, hurt by her harsh words "The Cullens came back and Edward apologized for leaving me. We are back together now." I hear an audible gasp on the other end before I hang up, sick of this conversation. I begin to cry, no out of sadness but out of anger. I can't believe own mother would say that to me. I run out of the house and to my car, wanting to get as far away from the house as possible. I can't really remember how I know where go, but the next thing I know I am pulling into the long drive way at the Cullen's. The first person I see is Esme, who is working in her garden. Esme's garden is truly phenomenal. There is such a variety of flowers; every one has a story behind it. Sunflowers were the flowers that Carlisle gave her when he purposed. Bellflowers were the flowers at Carlisle and Esme's first wedding. The rose was the first flower Esme saw after becoming a vampire. I love how she takes care of the flowers like her children, with love and care so large, the flowers have no choice but to flourish.

"Bella sweetie, are you alright?" Esme asks, walking over to me "You have tear stains on your face. What happened?" My eyes get watery again, this time out of shame. I just can't stop crying today can I?

"I-I got in a fight with Renee. She- She wanted me to move back to Florida and she said…" I take a deep breath before continuing in a hushed voice "She told me to get over Edward because he didn't love me anymore. I guess no one told her that you all came back." Esme's face fills with understanding and she rushes over to hug me.

"We've been fighting for a while now; she thinks I am irresponsible, or mental. Last time we talked she told me she was glad that I was gone, because truthfully she couldn't handle me anymore. She was slightly drunk at the time but- but _still_!" I am sobbing into her arms now, seeking the comfort that my own mother was depriving me of. In my relationship with my mom, it's always seemed like she was the kid and I was the mother. She has said hurtful things before, but I always told myself that it was my fault for worrying her. I never assumed that she would hit me that low below the belt **(A.N: Theoretically) **

"Oh, Bella! I am so sorry! No mother should treat their daughter like that!" Esme said tightening her grip on me.

"Let's get you inside." She says silently, making me notice for the first time that I am soaking wet and _freezing! _I nod my nod silently and we make our way to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 shower and change into warm clothes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sweetie, would you like something to eat." Asks Esme from the kitchen.

"Yes Please!" I reply standing up from the couch and walking over to her.

"Can I help you?"

"Of Course!"

We start to get the ingredients ready for chicken parmesan. While she piled the noodles I prepared the chicken, and it ended being ready to cook in half the time.

"Heeeey Esmmmeeee!" I say in a to adorable to resist voice

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss" She replies looking at me curiously.

"I was wonderin if we could make some cookies." I ask, trying to pretend to be sheepish.

"Ok!" We get the ingredients out for the cookies and start to mix them. Suddenly an idea began to form in my head. I acted quickly and before Esme could figure out what I was going to do, I threw some flour at her face. At first she is shocked, but then her face takes on a mask of face anger.

"Oh you did not just do that!" Esme says with a perfect impersonation of Rosalie's 'angry voice'.

I giggle like a three year old and nod my head. Suddenly, I feel a powdery substance cover my face. I gasp in shock while Esme smirks. Soon enough, we are in a full fledge food fight. I am concentrating so much on launching chocolate chips at Esme, that I almost miss the subtle click sound and then a masculine laugh. We both turn our heads to see my Edward standing there, camera in hand smiling at us.

"Hello!" I say happily, acting as if nothing happened.

"You know Edward, I missed you so much, and I think I am just going to have to hug you." His eyes widen and he starts to back away slowly, before speeding out of the room.

Esme and I star laughing hysterically, taking nearly 5 minutes to calm down.

"Well, this will take a while to clean up." Says Esme sarcastically. I close my eyes, count to ten and when I open them, everything, including Esme, is spotless.

"Thanks for helping me feel better…Mom." A look of shock once again crosses Esme's face and hen she smiles widely, pulling me into a warm motherly hug.

**Awwwwwwwwwww! I had so much trouble writing his chapter, because I am really a daddy's girl, but tell me what you think! I won't hate you if you give me some constructive criticism! Now I need 6 reviews, or no new chapter. I know you can do it, because I am pretty sure you guys gave me 6 on the first chapter! Thanks again! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely little readers! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed me, it has made me feel so special! I have never gotten so many reviews for one story, so this is a big deal to me! So….. Heres you gossa! **

**JPOV: **

"Hey Jazz, do you remember what I told you?" asks Edward from the door.

"Yes! Bella's dinner is in the oven, I just have to press start when she gets hungry. She is not allowed to go o La Push. She sleeps best in your room, and she must be in bed by 12:00 o'clock because unlike us, humans get tired." I am babysitting Bella while everyone else goes hunting, and Edward is starting to have a panic attack.

"I am not having a panic attack!" Edward shouts at me "This is very serious, if she were to get hurt while I'm not here, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." His emotions omit a large amount of pain, depression, and love.

"Edward, she will be _fine._ I'll take care of her, I promise." I say, sending soothing waves towards him.

"Thanks Man."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 4 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes Alice, tell Edward everything is fine. She's upstairs sleeping." I say into the phone. The nigh had gone very smoothly. We had watched a movie, Bella ate dinner, and then she went to bed. **BOOOM! CRACK! **The noises came from outside as a storm started.

"Ali, I have to go. I love you to. OK, Bye" I say hanging up on my hyper wife. God I love her. I hear a whimper from upstairs, and I am suddenly reminded of Bella. Fear is rolling off her body in waves. I run upstairs and into Edward's room, only to find that she isn't in here. I heard another whimper from across the room. The Closet! I walk over slowly, so she doesn't get even more scared. I find Bella curled up in a ball in the corner of the closet, fear clear in her eyes.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I-I d-don't like thunder storms." She whimpers quietly. "T-they b-bring back bad memories."

I sit down next to her and hug her to my chest, in a brotherly hug.

"What bad memories does this bring back?" I ask, curious as to what could have so much fear rolling of Bella.

"W-when I was three, right before my parents got a divorce, I- I was playing outside and got struck by lighting, I was in the hospital for three weeks, it was then that Renee de _sniff _ decided that we needed to leave. I have been sc-scared of thunder and lighting since then. It forced me to make my parents get a divorce." She sobs that last part and I hold her a little tighter.

"Shhhh" I whisper softly into her ear. "The lightening can' get to you in here, it would have to go through about three inches of titanium first."

Bella looks at me questioningly.

"Emmett really doesn't know how to control himself" Is my only answer. That manages to make her smile slightly. That is until the room is lit up by another flash of lighting. Gosh, this storm was getting bad.

"Hey Bella, would you mind if we went down to the basement? It would be a little safer than the third floor." I whisper calmly.

She whimpers and closes her eyes.

I sigh, before an idea pops into my head.

"Would you go if I carried you?" I ask awkwardly. Her eyes widen in shock, before returning o the heartbreakingly fearful look.

"W-would you mind? I- I'm afraid I will fall. I end to be clumsier when I'm scared."

I smile a little, happy that she trusts me. Ever since I nearly sucked her dry, I have been avoiding her, fearing that she was scared of me. **CRACK! BOOM! **I'm brought out of my reverie by the sound of thunder and lightening. I pick Bella up softly and run at vampire speed down to the basement. Luckily, Esme had prepared it for a storm _years _ago. There was a 60 inch flat screen, a wall of DVDs and CDs, a Xbox, a Wii, and a bed, recently added for Bella's sake of course.

"Wow" states Bella, now standing next o me.

"Ya, Esme wanted something new to decorate, so she came down here and worked her magic" I reply. Bella yawns widely, before blushing like a tomato.

"You should sleep; Edward will _kill _me if he figures out you've been up this long." Bella nods her head silently, before crawling into the big bed. I turn on the TV and begin to play guitar hero.

"Jasper?" calls Bella from the bed. I thought she was a sleep…. Did she have a bad dream?

"Ya?" I ask standing up and walking over to her.

"Thank You." I look at her confused.

"For what?" I ask. I don't remember doing anything for her.

"You took care of me, and made me feel better when I got scared. You-you acted like the big brother I always wanted." She blushes, realizing what she just said.

"Thank you, for trusting me and for being the Little Sister I always wanted." I say, reminiscing on my human life. I never knew my parents. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad abandoned me. I grew up in an orphanage, before running away at 16 to go to war. Then, I met Alice, that was the first time I had felt loved by anyone. Now, years later, I have an entire family that cares about me, and the little sister I have always wanted. My life has actually turned out to be pretty good, even if it did take one hundred years. I look down to realize Bella had fallen asleep. She had helped my family so much. Because of her, I gained self control, she made Edward happy, Alice got a new best friend, Emmett got a new sister, Carlisle and Esme got a new daughter, and even if she refuses to admit it, Rosalie gained a new sister.

**Hello! Thank you every one who reviewed me, every time I get a new review, I tear up a little. He he! Sorry if anything is grammatically incorrect, I tried to make everything work. Please keep reviewing, it makes my day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys! Thank you everyone who reviewed me, story alerted me or Favorited me. I love it when my gmail box is full of fan fiction emails, they make me sooooooo happy! So, here is the story. **

**BPOV **

I really hope I'm dreaming right now, because if I'm not, my life is about to spiral into the deepest pits of hell. In front of me are Edward and Jacob, both poised to fight. I try o scream, to ell them to stop, but I can't move. I am stuck watching as Jacob leaps towards my Edward, tearing his head off his perfect god like body. I am apparently able to scream now, because I am screaming so loud my throat hurts. Actually, now that I think about it, my whole body hurts. I feel like I have been hit by a truck, and that is _not _a good feeling.

"Bella! Bella!" shouts an angelic voice from somewhere in the distance. "Bella, wake up, it's just a dream! Wake UP!"

My eyes fly open, and I immediately breathe in deeply. Sadly, the feeling of being hit by a truck did not subside with the dream.

"Bella, are you ok?" Asks Rosalie from next to me. I groan in reply, the pain in my head increasing until it is nearly unbearable. I feel a cool hand on my forehead, and I sigh in relief.

"Gosh Bella, your burning up! Do you feel sick?" I nod my head and whimper slightly. Great, I am sick and Edward is away. Rosalie was left to baby sit me while everyone else went hunting. We had grown a little closer after we came back from Italy, but it was still slightly awkward.

"Bella?" says a voice I would recognize anywhere "E-Edward?" I ask, trying to make my voice not sound as pathetic as I feel, I obviously didn't a very good job.

"Oh, Bella! Are you okay? Rosalie called me saying that you were warm. Do you feel sick? I am coming home as soon as possible."

"Edward" I croak out "I'm fine; please don't cut your hunting trip short, it has been _weeks _since your last hunt. I – I" I never got to finish my rant, because the overwhelming feeling of nausea had me running to the bathroom, ultimately ending my conversation with Edward.

"Edward, I have to go" says Rosalie from the other room "She will be fine, Carlisle says she has the flu. Ok, Ok Edward? I don't have time to listen your list of things that could go wrong while you're not with Bella, I have to go! Ok, Bye."

I feel a cool hand pull my hair into a pony tail, then rubbing my back softly.

After 3 minutes of dry heaving, I am finally able to lean away from the porcelain bowl of death.

"Do you want to go back to Edward's room now?" asks Rosalie. I nod my head slowly, starting to stand up. The feeling of dizziness overwhelms me, and I fall backwards into Rosalie's arms. She picks me up softly and carries me back to Edward's room.

I am in and out of conscious for an unknown amount of time. The pain gradually gets worse, till it is so unbearable I can't sleep. I open my eyes slowly, only to snap them closed again. It is dark out side, but there's a lamp on he bedside able that is shining brightly in my eye's, causing my head to pound.

"Oh, Let me turn that off" I hear from beside me, before a click. I open my eyes again slowly, trying not to add to the pounding headache I have.

"Hi." I croak to Rosalie, who is sitting at the end of my bed.

"Hi." She replies. "Look Bella, I just want to say that" she takes a deep breath "I am so so sorry for how I treated you. Truthfully, I was mad because I thought you would hurt my family, and jealous, because you could get the attention of Edward and I couldn't. I was confused by the second part.

"But, I thought Emmett was your mate?" I ask quietly.

"Oh! I do! I didn't mean it like _that_. I don't have any romantic appeal towards Edward, it's just that I was always able to flatter every boy I saw, and when Edward didn't appeal to me, I truthfully thought he was gay. Not that there is anything wrong with that of course. Anyways, when Edward fell in love with you, I got jealous because I had thought all this time he wasn't attracted to me because he liked guys, when really I was because I wasn't pretty enough for him."

"What! You're Gorgeous!" I whisper, afraid to raise my voice.

"Thank You." She says with a slightly grim laugh "but I guess I am just not the right kind of gorgeous for him." I think I understood what she was trying to say. She was jealous because Edward didn't like her, he liked me.

"I accept your apology." I say after a long silence. Rosalie brightens immensely in dark room.

"Thank You." She says for the second time tonight, but that isn't what really shocked me. What shocked me most was what Rosalie did after tanking me, she hugged me.

That night was full of revelations. Rosalie told me her story, and I told her mine. We also found that we have quite a few things in common. We both love classics, something that shocked me more than anything. I could never imagine _Rosalie Hale _sitting down and reading something like Wuthering Heights, but apparently she has read it over a thousand times. We both like chick flicks, a revelation that helped us plan what we were going to do for the week I would be sick. Most importantly, we both are fiercely protective of our family.

"You know" says Rosalie from the end of my bed, where she had been sitting for most of the night "You really should go to sleep, otherwise Edward will _kill _me." I yawn quietly in agreement, before burrowing down into the numerous comforters brought into the room to keep me warm.

"Rosalie?" I ask suddenly.

"Yes?" she replies

"Thanks." I say "For acting like the older sister I always wanted."

I thought I heard a gasp and a 'you too', but I couldn't be sure. By that time I was drifting to sleep, happy about Rosalie's expectance.

**Hello! Ok, so as always please review! And one more thing! I will be out of town on Thursday and Friday, so I can't update then. I will try to update on Saturday though. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Guys! Thank you everyone who reviewed me, story alerted me or Favorited me. I love it when my gmail box is full of fan fiction emails, they make me sooooooo happy! I am sooooooo sorry that I took so long to update! I had a REALLY busy weekend and no time to write! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! So, here is the story. **

**Disclaimer: **

_**Dear Stephanie Meyers, **_

_**I would like to own Twilight. PLEASE! It would make me a very very very very happy person! **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Twilighter12. **_

**Dear Twilighter12, **

**No. **

**Sincerely, **

**Stephanie Meyers. **

**She will Give in Someday I just know it! **

**BPOV**

_Please, someone tell Mr. Banner that no one really cares about cellular division. _I think, watching the movie on _exactly _how mitosis is performed.

"Alright Class, that is all for today." Says Mr. Banner, looking about as bored as the rest of us. I gather my books quietly, thinking about Edward. Edward was dragged into a hunting trip with the entire family, except Emmett. Of all the people, Emmett is my babysitter. I love him like a brother, but I am not sure I can handle having him _baby sit _me. I guess I will just have to wait and find out.

"So" says Emmett, sitting on the long, white couch next to me "What do you want to do?"

"I kinda wanted to see this new movie, it is called _Let me In. _It is a new vampire movie, I thought you might like it" I reply. Emmett starts laughing, while nodding his head yes.

"That sounds great! Good idea Belly Button!"

"Belly Button?" I ask curiously.

"Ya!" says Em excitedly "I call you Bell and Bellsy, so I thought I could call you Belly and then the Button just follows perfectly!" I try my hardest to glare at him, but I ended up rolling on the floor laughing (**AN ROFL!). **

"Fine _Emmy Bear_" I say emphasizing the nickname I know he hates "are we gonna go or what?" He sighs, before throwing me over his shoulder and walking to his massive Jeep.

The movie theater in Port Angelis is in no way fancy. It had the look of an old timey theater, not one that was made 10 years ago. I try not to reminisce on the last time I was hear, when I had first heard Edward's voice in my head. The memory was enough to make me flinch slightly, something that Emmett didn't miss. His voice was soft and caring, a complete opposite of his usual boisterous voice.

"You okay?" He asks quietly, His voice was soft and caring, a complete opposite of his usual boisterous self.

"Ya" I reply "This place just brings back some… disturbing memories." A look of understanding passes over Em's face, and he wraps his arm around my shoulder, hugging me tightly.

"Come on" I say, trying to break the awkward silence "The movie is starting."

The Movie was really… funny. I know it is supposed to be a horror movie, but with Emmett whispering in my ear about all the 'stereotypical Hollywood crap', it was hard not to laugh. People were staring at me like I was from the mental house, and Emmett wasn't helping stop that theory. Whenever anyone gave me the 'are you crazy?' look, he would start saying things like 'Shush Bella, whatever the aliens told you isn't true. Let's just say, everyone stay at least 4 feet away from me after that.

"So, Did you enjoy the movie Bells?" asks Emmett, shaking with laughter. I nod my head, afraid I will choke if I try to answer.

"Bella?" says a seemingly familiar voice from behind. I turn around slowly and see the owner of the voice. Oh No. Mike Newton is standing about 30 feet away, waving his hands frantically at me. I wave back at him, before turning to Emmett.

"Why don't you go get the car, I'll be there in a second." Emmett looks skeptical, but eventually nods his head, walking out of the theater. By this point, Mike was waiting right in front of me.

"Hi Bella!" Mike says enthusiastically. Ever since Edward and I got back together after the –cough- incident, Mike has tried twice as hard to get me to go on a date with him. So far, it hasn't worked, but that boy just can't get the picture!

"Eh- Hey Mike." I say awkwardly, wishing I had just ignored him.

"So, where is Cullen?" He asks looking around as if to see if Edward would magically appear.

"He went camping with Alice and Jasper." I reply, an uneasy feeling spreading through me. I wonder why?

"That's Good." Says Mike, while I stare at him I confusion. Suddenly, Mike's disgusting hands starts roaming across my body in a suggestive way.

'Mike, quit it!" I say, pushing him away from me. Mike didn't like that, he didn't like that at all. Next thing I know, I am on the floor with a searing pain running through my right shoulder, and Mike is screaming at me. I try to sit up, but the second I put pressure on my arm, I collapse in pain.

"HEY!" shouts a very angry Emmett from across the theater **"**WHAT THE **HELL** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SISTER!" By this point, their was a gigantic crowd around us and someone, I am not sure who, was able to sneak in and help me sit up.

"Simple, I was being a goof _boyfriend _and doing what she asked me to do" says Mike looking smug. This Statement just made Emmett even angrier.

"**A.** YOU ARE NOT HER BOYFRIEND! **B. **EVEN IF YOU _WERE_ HER BOYFRIEND, WHICH YOU ARE _NOT_, IT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HURT HER. AND **C…" **

"Em" I whimper from the floor, feeling like a three year old "Let it go. We are going to get in trouble if you don't calm down."

It seems like this is the first time Emmett even realizes I am here. He looks me over once, his eyes landing on my hurt shoulder. He looks like he is about to scream again, but must have thought better of it. He takes a deep breath and asks "Has anyone alerted the authorities?" A murmur runs through the crowed, before one girl around the age of 30 steps forward.

"I did." She says calmly, even though I can see the fear clear as day in her eyes.

"Thank You." Says Emmett, before coming over to me, and picking me up carefully of the floor.

I lay my head down on his chest, and try not to whimper while he walks the four steps it takes to get to a bench.

"Wait!" says Mike from behind us "Why would anyone call the cops! I didn't commit any crime!" The smug look is still on his face, but I can see the fear behind it.

"You are 18, right?" asks Emmett from beside me. Mike nods his head in conformation.

"That means you are legally an adult, meaning that Bella can get you arrested for touching her when she didn't want you to, but of course she wouldn't do that. What she can and most likely will do is charge for assault. By pushing her down and causing her a physical injury, you can get arrested for assault. Luckily for you, it will most likely be only 3 months or a couple thousand dollars bale, but if Bella was 17 while you're 18, you could get 10 years to life and no bail." Mike's face visibly got paler over the course of Em's speech.

"Emmy Bear" I say groggily "Can we go home now?" Emmett looks back down at me.

"Bella, we really need to wait for the authorities to get here. Your shoulder looks dislocated, and I would rather have that taken care of. It will only be a few minutes…. Do you think you can wait that long?" I nod my head groggily, lying my head down carefully on Emmett's lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a few minuets later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cops and a couple of paramedics got her after a few minutes. Sadly, one of the cops was my father.

"Bella!" He calls out running over to me after mike had been handcuffed and taken out to the cop car.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I nod my head sleepily before groggily saying

"I'm fine Dad; Emmett took good care of me." My father looks at Emmett gratefully.

"Thank You." He says, holding his hand out to Emmett. Emmett grasps it firmly, shaking it. By this point, the deputy was waiting by the door for Charlie.

"Excuse Me, uuhh Emmett? Do you think your family could take care of Bella for a few days? I'm going to be busy working on this case, and I don't want Bella by herself when she is hurt." Em nods his head happily.

"I'm sure that would be fine, Sir!" Charlie thanks him once again before heading out of the theater. By now, the single paramedic that had come walked over to me.

"Can I look at your shoulder Sweetie?" She asks kindly. I nod my head and, with the help of the paramedic and Emmett, sit up slowly. The paramedic pokes my shoulder for a few minutes, before determining that I had managed to dislocate it, and sprain it.

"I am going to have to push the joint back into place ok?" says the paramedic, looking at me sadly. I nod my head again, and brace my self for the pain. I am not even told when she is going to push it back in; all I know is one second my shoulder was throbbing dully, the next it was in excruciating pain. I bury my face in Emmett's shoulder while the paramedic moves it around in a circle a couple times, before determining that it was in fact in the correct place. She has her assistant, who I didn't notice before, go out to the 'truck' and get a sling for me.

"Ok, you will probably be sore for quiet a few days, and the sling can't come off for about 3 weeks, but we are all done here. You can go home now." Emmett thanks her quietly before picking me up, and carrying me out the door.

"Emmett?" I say quietly

"Ya?" he replies.

"Thanks for saving me."

"No problem Little Sis, No problem."

"I love you, like a brother of course." I mumble, closing my eyes and burying my face in his chest. The last thing I hear before I fall asleep is

"I love you to little sis."

**Sooo! What do you think? I made sure it was VERY long because I took so long to post it. Please review! I love love love to know that people like this story! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I am so sorry it took me so long to update AGAIN! I was kinda in a little writer's rut, but I got over it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed me or story alerted me, I just love it****. Anyways, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I *sob* don't *sniff* own Twilight * burst into tears.* **

**BPOV**

"Alice, can we _please _stop playing Bella Barbie now?" I beg the small, pixie like vampire that has been attacking my face with makeup for the past hour.

"But Bella!" she whines "I am almost done!" I sigh and continue to let Alice put makeup on my face. After a few more minutes of torture, I finally feel the brushes leave my face.

"Ok Bells, you can open your eyes now." The person I see in the mirror looks _nothing _like me. The person in the mirror has long, wavy brown hair down to her waist. She had just enough makeup on to bring out her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh Alice" I say, turning around and hugging her tightly "Thank you so so so _so_ much!"

"Don't worry about it. Now, since I got you all dolled up, we need to go somewhere." I feel my face pale instantaneously.

"I am not going shopping Ali." I am positive that if I even tried to go shopping, I would trip and fall. I still have to wear a sling from the previous babysitter Edward left me with.

Alice rolls her eyes, looking at my slightly annoyed, but with a glint of pure amusement.

"I never said that, I was thinking we could go to Create a Pal." I stare at her in shock, wondering if she is joking. Create a Pal was a store in the Port Angeles mall where you get to picked out a stuffed animal, stuff it, name it, and dress it. I have about 30 because every time I came to Forks, Charlie took me there. I think he was trying to buy my affection, not that I cared.

"But Ali, Create a Pal is fro 3-7 year olds!" I say, remembering exactly why I stopped going there.

"Not tonight…" replies Alice holding up a flyer.

**Friday, April 8, 2011**

**Teenager Night at Create a Pal. **

**If you are between the ages of 13 and 20 **

**Come join us to create your own pal! **

**The store will be open from 7:00 to 11:00 pm just for the teens. **

"Why would Create a Pal have a teenager night?" I ask Alice confused.

"Simple, a donation from the oh-so-generous Cullens for $3,000 will make them do _anything." _

I roll my eyes at her. Of course, the Cullens probably have enough money to buy the mall. Actually, I wonder why they haven't.

"We bought a couple in Paris, but the Port Angeles one is too small" says Alice, obviously seeing what my question is going to be.

"So you actually _own_ a mall!" I ask. Alice nods her head happily.

"We are getting off subject Bella, do you want to go to Create a Pal or not?"

I think over for a few minutes, and then nod my head excitedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alice" I whine "Why did you choose tonight of all nights to go 200 mph!"

Alice was speeding along the road faster than I thought possible.

"I am not going 200 mph Bells, I am only going 150!"

"Yes, because 150 miles versus 200 makes it _so_ much better."

"Oh Calm down Bella, Look! We are here." I snap my head up and see the sign for Create a Pal. I squeal in a very Alice like way, and try to unbuckle the numerous straps around me. The only car that was left at the Cullen's house was Emmett's. This is also the only car I can't get out of. Alice walks over and manages to get me out of the car and on the ground in 3 seconds flat.

"Thanks" I tell her as we begin walking towards the store. When we get inside, I am surprised to see the majority of the Forks High senior class in the store.

"Wow, everyone is here!" I tell Alice, looking around at the store in astonishment. A giddy feeling starts to pool in my stomach, I haven't been here in _forever_ and I just couldn't wait to make a new stuffed animal.

Alice and I walk over to the numerous bins of stuffed animals, that didn't have the stuffing in them of course. I look, searching for one that I want and my eye's land on the perfect one.

"_And do the lion fell in love with the lamb." _ I whisper, remembering when Edward said those exact words. I quickly grab up the little bronze stuffed lion, turning to go to the stuffing machine.

"Hello" says a nasally voice that is menacingly familiar.

"What do you want Lauren?" I ask, turning around to face my mortal enemy. Beside her is Jessica, who looks seriously ticked off with me.

"You" says Lauren poking me in the chest "got Mike arrested! And Jess and I are hear to repay him… you think that hurt shoulder is bad, you've got another thing coming"

"So, you two would like to join Mike in jail?" asks Alice, coming to stand in front of me "because I will happily make sure you get there." The two blonde bimbos look seriously frightened at the thought of going to jail, probably because there weren't any mirrors. They stalk away, glaring at me.

I am in a slight daze the rest of the night. I vaguely remember stuffing, naming, and dressing Edward JR, but it is fuzzy. As we pull into the driveway, Alice looks at me worriedly.

"Bella" she says sitting me down on the couch in the den "Are you alright? I am so sorry I didn't make it to you earlier; I didn't have the vision until it actually happened. Did they hurt you?" I snap out of the dreamlike daze I had taken on and quickly realized why. The feeling of gratitude and sisterly love was so strong that I immediately stood up and gave Alice an awkward half hug.

"I am fine, thanks to you; you are the best sister ever." That one statement makes Alice's eyes shine with joy.

The rest of the night is spent watching movies with Edward JR and Jalice, which is what Alice named her stuffed fox, me getting a sugar rush off a huge chocolate bunny, and then I eventually passed out on the couch. All in all, it was a pretty good night, with one of my favorite sisters.

**Hello! Ok, so that was Alice's chapter, obviously. Now, I have a couple questions for ya…. **

**A: DO you think, after Edwards one-shot, I should continue the story or stop it? **

**B: What do you want Edward's one shot with Bella to be about? **

**Please answer one or both of these questions by reviewing me.**

**I am asking that I get 5 reviews for a new update… I know you can do it! Thanks! Twilighter12.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Ok, so I've decided to be nice and update, because the three people who reviewed me all were VERY nice. Please review me! Story Alerting and Favoriting don't show up anywhere and a lot of people base what stories they read off of how many reviews they have. **

**Bella POV**

My eyes open my eyes slowly, being careful not to move anything else. Yesterday, I had gotten into a fender bender that left me with a broken wrist, a broken ankle, and a really sore body. I could barely move without flinching in pain.

"Edward?" I call out in a pitiful voice. My Greek god appears in front of me with a stack of waffles and a glass of hot chocolate on a tray.

"I'm sorry love" he says with a voice full of guilt and concern "I didn't hear you wake up." He sits down next to me, placing the tray on his lap.

"Are you hungry my love?" I open my mouth to answer, but my stomach growls.

"I guess that's a yes." Edward says with a chuckle. He slides one of his ice cold hands behind my back and places the other on my stomach. He sits me up slowly, trying to cause me the least amount of pain possible. After I am sitting up, Edward takes another pillow and places it behind my back, giving me elevation, and a resting place.

"Thanks for taking care of me." I say quietly, my cheeks flushing bright red.

"It's perfectly fine Bella, I couldn't think of anything that would make me happier."

I was overwhelmed by the feeling of love. Edward really cared about me.

"Why are you crying love, are you in pain?" I actually didn't realize I was crying until he said that. I shake my head no and try unsuccessfully to crawl into his perfect lap. Edward realizes what I am trying to do and picks me up carefully. I curl up in a ball on his brilliantly cold lap, and lay my head down on his chest. Edward begins to stroke my hair softly.

"Tell me what your thinking love." He begs adjusting me so I can see his perfect face.

"I was thinking about how brilliant you are, and how much I love you." Edward smiles, kissing my forehead silently.

"Let's get you some food." He says after abotu5 minutes of silent cuddling. He places me carefully under the 6 blankets Esme provided me with and grabs the tray of food from the table beside him.

"Open" he says, floating the fork in front of my mouth. I giggle and oblige silently, secretly glad that I don't have to try and move my arms.

The waffles Edward made taste _amazing. _ I am shocked by how good they are, considering he hasn't eaten human food in 93 years. I close my eyes, savoring every bite of the waffle.

Once I am finished eating, Edward and I try and decide what to do.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Edward suggests after awhile. I quickly agree, and pull out one of my favorite movies from the draw in my bedside table.

"My Dog Skip?" Edward asks skeptically "I didn't even know you knew what this movie was about."

"It is one of my favorites!" I say, handing him the movie so he can put it in the DVD player.

Halfway through the movie, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward says as if he were talking to someone in the room with him, making it known that the person at the door is a vampire.

Jasper walks through the door followed by a walking toy stand.

"Emmett?" I ask in shock, wondering if my big teddy bear brother is anywhere in the large pile of stuffed animals.

"HI BELLA!" Shouts Emmett, his reply muffled. HE staggers over to my old, wooden rocking chair and set down about half of the stuffed toys. The other half he places on my bed.

"I thought I would bring you some stuffies to make you feel better!" He says excitedly

"Thanks Em" I say, trying really hard not to laugh "But what are stuffies?"

Emmett's face gets as confused as mine, so I turn to Edward for an explanation.

"Emmett here calls stuffed animals 'stuffies'." Edward explains to me, while gesturing to the wide amount of teddy bears, puppy dogs, and other animals.

"Here Bella" says Jasper, handing me a small, soft teddy bear with a shirt that says 'I run with vampires' I take the bear and place it on my lap.

"Thanks you to… I love them." They smile triumphantly, kiss me on the top of my head, and exit out my window.

After the movie is over, I start to get a headache. I try to discreetly bury my face in Edward's chest, but I think he noticed.

"Bella, love, tell me what hurts."

"My head" I whimper, bury my self deeper into his cold chest. He picks me up, placing me back on his lap and wrapping me up in my comforter. Then, he grabs a pillow, places it under my head, and lays back.

"Is that a little better love?" He asks, his voice filled with concern. I reply with a simple 'ya' snuggling closer to my true love.

"Well then, why don't you get some sleep love, I promise you, I will be here when you wake up, I will be with you forever."

I smile and fall into a dark oblivion.

**So, I have decided to continue writing chapters, thanks to a couple very loyal reviewers. Please review this chapter! PWEASE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Ok, so first I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me. It makes me feel so happy! Sooooooo, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Yet… **

**BPOV **

"Hey Smela" sneers Lauren from behind me. I sigh, turning around slowly to face my doom.

"Hello" I reply politely. I am shocked when Lauren pushes me against the lockers, causing pain to shoot up my back.

"Listen you skank, you need to stop hanging out with the Cullens. Edward is _my _boyfriend, or at least he is going to be, and we don't need you messing that up."

If I weren't in so much pain from having my back dug into a locker handle, I would have laughed in her face.

"Hey Lauren!" says a deep voice from behind me "What are you doing to my sister?"

She turns around to see Emmett and Jasper standing with their arms crossed over their chest, making them look scary and, in Emmett's case at least, huge.

"I-I um I you uh" Lauren stutters, trying to think of some reason why she ahs me pinned against a locker.

"She- She is not your sister." Lauren finally manages to spit out. This just makes Emmett even madder, and Lauren can tell.

"Oh really" Emmett says "Well then, I guess that means that Jasper is not my brother, or Esme is not my mother. Do you want to get technical here, because I don't like technicalities." By this point, Lauren was shaking in her way to tight outfit. She looks like she is about to say something, but instead runs off, probably trying to get away from my big brother.

"Thanks guys" I say running over and hugging them.

"No problem! Now, lets talk about the _real _reason we came all the way to your locker." I stare at the two of them confused, before Jasper begins to talk in a British accent.

"My Lady, our master, aka Edward the annoying, would like to know if you would accompany us to the beach." I giggle at Jasper's perfect imitation of a British accent.

"Of course" I reply in the same tone.

Suddenly, all I can see is the school floor and Emmett's back.

"Hey!" I shout out, embarrassed by the fact that my brother is carrying me over his shoulder like a bag.

We get to his jeep and I am place in the back and buckled in.

Jasper gets in on the other side and sits next to me.

"Don't I need a swimsuit?" I ask, wondering if they forgot that I was not exactly in beach attire.

"Don't worry Bells! Alice pack everything, our job was just to come get you" says Emmett from the front.

We drive for around 5 minutes before pulling into a parking lot. Emmett hosp out, unbuckles me, and throws me back over his shoulder before continuing to walk towards the beach.

I pound my fists against his rock hard back, but just end up bruising my hands.

"EMMETT!" shouts the most beautiful voice in the world "PUT MY GIRLFRIEND DOWN!" I feel Emmett shrug before letting go of my legs, and letting me slide off his body, head first. I am caught by Edward just before I hit the ground. I kiss him as soon as I am on my own two feet.

"Hello Love" He says pulling me closer to him.

"Hi" I reply happily.

"Yes, yes, you both love each other and want to say Hello. A lot." Alice says from behind, pulling me away from Edward.

"Sorry Bella, but you really need to get dressed appropriately, now your swimsuit is in their. Go put it on!" Alice says, pushing me into a changing house that looks like a small condo.

I look over to see a small blue bikini hanging up on the wall.

"Alice!" I groan.

"Bella Marie Cullen! You are not leaving until you put on that bathing suit."

I sigh before begrudgingly beginning to put on the tiny suit. I knock on the door to be let out, and nearly fall through it. Luckily, Edward catches me.

"What am I going to do with you love?" He asks, slowly placing me on my own feet.

I shrug my shoulder, throwing my arms around him and kissing him fiercely. We have to break a part so I can breath of course, but by that time I am so dizzy I had to lay my head on his chest. Edward chuckles quietly, kissing the top of my head.

"Come on love, let's go swimming!" Before I have time to argue, Edward picks me up and begins walking towards the water.

The problem is, I am _terrified _of the ocean. I have been ever since I was 10 years old and Renee thought it was a good idea to let me watch _Jaws. _

"E-Edward, do you think we could stay on the land?" I ask, shaking in fear.

"What's wrong love?" He asks, stopping a few feet away from the water.

"I- I don't like any body of water that doesn't have a pipe system." Tears fill my eyes as Emmett begins to laugh at me. I don't know why, but I have always felt very self conscious of that fear.

I bury my head in Edward's chest to hide the tears running down my eyes.

"EMMETT!" shouts Rosalie from a few feet away "YOU MADE BELLA CRY!" The next thing I hear is a large _thump _sound, and then an OW from Emmett.

"Bella, are you okay? I'm really sorry." Emmett says from beside me.

"It- Its okay Emmett, I- I am just really scared of the water. Ren-Renee let me watch Jaws, and I haven't gone swimming in anything other than a pool since.

Suddenly, Edward gets a huge smirk on his face.

"Well Bella, maybe you wouldn't be as scared if you knew that we can and _have _all killed sharks bigger than the one in that movie, and that this is a lake, so no sharks can get here." He says, slowly walking towards the middle of the lake.

I stare at him with wide eyes; _the shark in that movie was huge! How could he kill something bigger? Oh, he was a vampire, DUH! I feel so stupid._

I am pulled out of my thoughts buy the realization that I am now soaking wet.

"Edward!" I scream, slapping his rock hard chest. He just laughs and sends us completely under the water again.

I laugh and wrap my arms around his chest, kissing him fiercely.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward says as we sit behind a beautiful water fall, on a rock platform overlooking the entire lake. I nod my head, hoping that I have not made him mad.

"I was just wondering, if it would be okay with you then… well" Edward was stuttering.

"Edward, just spit it out!" I say, scared now that he is going to ask me something terrible.

"I was wondering if you would let my family and I give you a room at our house."

I stare at him for a few minutes in shock. Tears fill my eyes and I throw my arms around him, causing us to both lean back a little.

"Is that a yes?" He asks, gaining back his self confidence.

I nod my head, before kissing him once again.

Did I ever mention how much I loved my family?

**Soooo, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
